1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers, and particularly relates to containers of the type having an easy-open end operable by a pull-tab mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a class of easy-open containers utilizing a construction wherein a manually removable section is incorporated in one end of the container. In this type of construction, the removable section is defined by a line of weakness, usually a score line, which when ruptured by operation of a pull-tab produces sharp edges which remain on both the container and the removed portion. If these sharp edges are permitted to remain unprotected, it frequently occurs that the person opening the container or subsequent users may be cut by the sharp edges.
Prior art constructions depicting techniques for employing a blunt shoulder-type construction underneath the sharp edges to protect against cutting include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,853,080 to Zundel, and 3,825,149 to Brown et al. The following additional U.S. Pat. Nos. are also of interest: 1,146,327; 2,700,355; 3,186,583; 3,303,958; 3,434,623; 1,736,422; 3,630,408; and 3,757,989.